Automated teller machines and the like that, according to contents of a transaction with a customer, accept pay-in of cash in the form of banknotes, coins, etc. from the customer, or pay out cash to the customer, are widely employed in financial institutions and the like.
An example of technology proposed for such an automated teller machine includes, for example, a banknote pay-in/pay-out port that accepts and dispenses banknotes for a customer, a classification section that classifies the denomination and authenticity of inserted banknotes, a temporary holding section that temporarily holds inserted banknotes, and banknote cassettes that store banknotes by denomination.
Temporary holding sections include configurations including, for example, a circular cylinder shaped drum that rotates, a tape having one end fixed to a circumferential side face of the drum, a reel around which the tape is wound, and plural rollers that move the tape along a desired travel path. Such temporary holding sections store banknotes by wrapping the banknotes onto the circumferential side face of the drum together with the tape, and peeling off and feeding out the banknotes from the circumferential side face together with the tape (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-146240 (Patent Document 1)).
Conventional temporary holding sections include configurations in which, for example, the length direction center of a banknote is pressed against and wrapped onto the circumferential side face of a drum using a single tape, and configurations in which the length direction center and the vicinities of both ends of a banknote are pressed against and wrapped onto the circumferential side face of a drum using three tapes.
Note that FIG. 13 illustrates a temporary holding section 200 of a type in which a banknote is pressed against a drum by a single tape. In this temporary holding section 200, a tape 202 pulled out from a reel 201 travels to the front of a roller 203, before doubling back toward the rear around a first tape roller 204 and proceeding toward a circumferential side face 205S of a drum 205. After completing approximately three quarters of a revolution around the circumferential side face 205S in the vicinity of the axial direction center of the circumferential side face 205S, the tape 202 is initially pulled away from the circumferential side face 205S, before doubling back around a second tape roller 206 disposed at the upper side of the first tape roller 204 and travelling so as to return toward the circumferential side face 205S, and then being wrapped around the vicinity of the axial direction center of the circumferential side face 205S.
In this temporary holding section 200, the portion of the tape 202 doubled back around the first tape roller 204 and the portion of the tape 202 doubled back around the second tape roller 206 overlap each other from above and below, and the center of a banknote (not illustrated in the drawings) is gripped and conveyed by this overlapping portion (referred to as the banknote conveying portion). The banknote is then wrapped onto the drum 205 together with the tape 202 and stored. The banknote wrapped onto the drum 205 together with the tape 202 is peeled away and fed out from the drum 205 together with the tape 202.
Moreover, FIG. 14 illustrates a temporary holding section 210 of a type in which a banknote is pressed against a drum by three tapes. In this temporary holding section 210, in addition to a configuration substantially the same as that of the temporary holding section 200, two tapes (referred to as auxiliary tapes) 212 that are pulled out from auxiliary reels 211 coaxial to the reel 201 are caused to travel toward front by respective rollers 213, then double back toward the rear around rollers 214 and proceed toward a circumferential side face 205S of a drum 205, and are wrapped onto the circumferential side face 205S in the vicinity of both axial direction ends of the circumferential side face 205S.
In this temporary holding section 210 too, the center of a banknote is conveyed gripped by a banknote conveying portion of the central tape (referred to as the main tape) 202. The banknote is then wrapped onto the drum 205 together with the main tape 202, and the vicinity of both ends of the banknote are stored pressed against the drum 205 by the two auxiliary tapes 212. Moreover, the banknote wrapped onto the drum 205 together with the three tapes 202, 212 are peeled off and fed out from the drum 205 together with the three tapes 202, 212.